Benutzer Blog:OneSolo/Euer Best of - Teil 4
Manch einer wird sich fragen: Wie oft denn noch? Aber ist nicht die schiere Zahl euerer ureigensten urkomischen Erlebnisse Indiz genug, dass GTA und die Furiosität des Kuriosen eine "never-ending-story" bilden? Und mal ganz ehrlich: Legt man es nicht auch oft genug drauf an? Ist nicht der Spieler teilweise mitverantwortlich für das, was ihm in mehr oder weniger tragischer Weise passiert? Wohlgemerkt, ich will nicht diejenigen anprangern, die beim unschuldigen Überholvorgang von einem dämlicherweise ausscherenden Emperor in die Leitplanken gedrückt und zu einem sechsfachen Überschlag genötigt werden. Aber wer bitteschön mit vollem Karacho über eine morsche, wenig Vertrauen erweckende Rampe brettert, ist selbst schuld an dem was kommt - sollte man meinen. Ungeachtet dessen zeigen meine eigenen Erfahrungen, dass die Normalität im Anormalen liegt - und dass GTA alles ist, nur nicht berechenbar! "Der schöne Stunt auf der Baustelle in South Bohan hat es mir besonders angetan, doch kürzlich erlebte ich ein kleines Wunder. Mein Cavalcade brannte bereits, als ich durch die letzte Begrenzung brach und schoss mit flammenden Radkästen über die Rampe. Da mein geübtes Hirn nur noch Sekunden bis zur Explosion sah, zog ich den Notausgang und stieg in der Luft aus, ohne viel Hoffnung, den Sturz zu überleben. Unglücklicherweise verhakte ich mich in der Tür des sich überschlagenden Cavalcade, der mich unerbittlich mit in den Abgrund zog, ein brennender Komet, der mein Grab werden sollte. Brutal prallte der Wagen auf und rollte in einer gigantischen Explosion über meinen geschundenen Körper hinweg. Doch als standhafter serbischer Killer hatte ich mir zwei Millimeter Lebensenergie bewahrt . . . ein Wunder war geschehen." Ich gebe zu, dass mir in diesem Moment der Mund offen stehen blieb, hatte ich doch felsenfest damit gerechnet, im nuklearen Blitz des detonierenden Offroaders zu vergehen und ebenso missgelaunt wie finanziell geschröpft im nächstgelegenen Hospital wieder zu erwachen. Weniger geschockt als vielmehr amüsiert dürfte Cougar063 reagiert haben, als ihm folgendes passierte: "Eine sehr gute Geschichte existiert natürlich über die cleveren Momente in IV, in denen zwei Polizeiwagen, die dich aus welchen Gründen auch immer verfolgen, sich mal eben schnell bei höheren Geschwindigkeiten Head-On begrüßen, woraufhin auf beiden Seiten alle Insassen das Zusammenspiel von Energieerhaltungsgesetzen und nicht angelegten Sicherheitsgurten kennen lernen, durch die Frontscheibe fliegen und die gesamte Choreographie schließlich in einer eleganten Umarmung mitten in der Luft abschließen." Was will man dazu noch sagen - außer dass bei aller Begeisterung für neuartige Systeme wie Hybrid, Pre-Safe und im Besonderen alles, was unter passiver Sicherheit zu verbuchen sein dürfte, jene Systeme überflüssig sind wie ein Kropf, wenn balkanesische Betonköpfe und prüde Polizeieimer Sicherheitsgurte für überflüssig, Motorradhelme für Utopie und die StVO im Besonderen für eine Erfindung Erich von Dänikens halten. Am Ende meines letzten Blogs versprach ich, mich heuer mit zwei weiteren Themen zu befassen. Erstens möchte ich Antwort auf die Frage geben, was passiert, wenn man Motorräder mit Mauern verehelicht. Die Antwort auf diese Frage fand ich im Zuge eines gemütlichen Zockerabends mit einem sehr guten Kumpel . . . lest selbst: "Den fast kuriosesten Crash erlebte ich, als ich mit einer NRG-900 mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit nordwärts die Star Junction hinauf bretterte. Im Norden endet die breite Straße mit einer niedrigen, kaum halbhohen Begrenzungsmauer zum Middle Park. Doch als ich ungebremst in diese popelige Mauer krachte, halfen mir weder mein voller Lebensbalken, noch meine volle Schutzweste . . . wie ein nasser Sack stürzte ich vom Motorrad und blieb tot an der Mauer liegen, neben mir ein rauchendes Wrack . . ." Besonders schön: Nach diversen Showflugeinlagen waren sowohl mein Kumpel als auch ich auf den uralten Hit "I believe I can fly" eingeschossen, was darin mündete, dass wir im Chor sangen und just, in dem Moment, als meine NRG-900 sich in die Mauer schnipselte vollendete ich den Refrain zu "I believe I can . . . die!" -- Man möge sich das Bild des toten Niko neben dem rauchenden Motorrad und dazu den Nachklang der traurigen Ballade vorstellen und erhält ungefähr ein Bild, was die folgenden fünfzehn Minuten bei uns los war. Mehr Lachsalven gab es zuletzt nur, nachdem ein kürzlich überholter, tiefergelegter VW Jetta mit Bigfoot-Felgen, Doppelauspuff Marke Hundehütte und drei Mützenkünstlern mit Picaldi-Nase und Goldkettchen neben mir an der Kreuzung hielt . . . lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, die Ampel schaltete auf Grün und der Jetta gab in Folge außerordentlicher Quälerei durch sein Fahrer-Imitat ein malträtiertes WRRRrrrr -- PUHFF !! von sich, Zusammenspiel aus gefoltertem Getriebe, misshandelter Kupplung und einem Auspuff, der sich bei einem 1,2-Liter "GTI" *hüstel hüstel* einfach nur lächerlich ausnimmt. Wie zur Bestätigung der Ironie hoppelte der Jetta dann auch vorwärts, während ich mit meinem Seat Ibiza genüsslich abbog und mich nebst meiner beiden Kumpels die hinten hockten vor Lachen ausschüttete. Noch heute braucht nur jemand das Geräusch von Ghetto-Homie's Jetta imitieren, um neue Lachsalven auszulösen. Parallelen zu diesem ohne Zweifel über die Maßen erheiternden Erlebnis weist übrigens eine Story von 609NO$CENT! auf: "Kurz nach dem Start eines von Brucies Rennen in Broker wurde dies abgebrochen und wer bekam die Schuld dafür? Richtig wie immer Niko – auch wenn unser Alter Ego diesmal ausnahmsweise nichts dazum Unheil tat. Ein Teilnehmer mit seiner Banshee verschätzte sich bereits bei der ersten Kurve und schleuderte aus dem Drift hinaus in die Zapfsäulen einer RON Tankstelle . . . Sein selbst verschuldetes Ableben, schob das Spiel aber mir in die Schuhe und der ehrenwerte Brucie war dementsprechend wenig erbaut darüber. '" Amüsement vorprogrammiert, Brucie hin oder her. Das zweite Thema, welches ich beim letzten Mal ankündigte, beschäftigt sich mit der Frage, warum Alfisti eigentlich niemals GTA spielen dürften. Kurz zum Definitionellen, Alfisti sind die selbstgekürten Fans der italienischen Designermarke Alfa Romeo und ihres Zeichens die Verkörperer der reinen, unbeeindruckten Liebe zum Automobil. Skeptiker mögen einwenden, Alfas fressen Öl, schlucken Sprit und gehen dauernd kaputt, aber Alfisti lächeln nur verträumt und meinen: "Ja, eben! Dafür ist es ein Alfa! Dafür hat man ihn lieb." Sie stören sich nicht daran, dass mindestens einmal im Monat die Airbagleuchte blinkt, abwechselnd mit der Servopumpe und dem Selespeed-Getriebe, nicht daran, dass man alle 2000 Kilometer einen Liter Öl nachkippen muss - sei's drum, alles verkraftbar, wenn man sein Auto liebt. Die Romantisierung des Unvollkommenen - darin sind Alfisti ungeschlagen. Und deshalb dürfen Alfisti auch nie, nie, nie, nie in GTA im Stau stehen! Warum? Ghostglendale gibt Antwort: "'Wenn man sich mal ein Taxi von Alderney nach Liberty nimmt, und dabei den Booth Tunnel passieren muss, schafft es der Taxifahrer nie, sein Auto ohne größere Dellen und zertrümmerte Scheinwerfer an den Zielort zu fahren. Am Algonquiner Ausgang des Tunnels befindet sich bekanntlich die Ampel an der Frankfort Ave. Nachdem der Reißverschlussverkehr davor schon des Öfteren eine Mutprobe darstellt, kommt jetzt das größte Drama. Die hochintelligenten KI-Fahrer schaffen es tatsächlich nicht, an der Ampel stehen zu bleiben. Stattdessen ist es dort Volkssport, nach fünf Sekunden Wartezeit einfach mal den Rückwärtsgang einzulegen und dem Hintermann den Motor zu ruinieren. Und meistens sind die Autofahrer obendrein dann so mit ihrem Crashtest beschäftigt, dass sie die ohnehin schon viel zu kurzen Grünphasen der Ampel verpassen. Aber so schlimm ist das nicht - dann heißt es eben noch mal eine Runde Chaos Derby. Und außerdem bezahlt ja Niko die ganze Sache mit dem Vor- und Zurücksetzen... falls er jemals die Gelegenheit bekommt, das Ziel zu erreichen. '" Und auch Sebinator97 liefert einen weiteren Grund, warum echte Alfisti die Fahrwässer rund um Liberty City meiden sollten: "'Als ich mal die Mission That Special Someone spielte, krachte auf einmal die Straße weg, und mein Auto machte eine Stunde lang Salti (wie in der Blue Hell) – bis es mir schließlich zu blöd wurde und ich meine PS3 ausschaltete. Beim nächsten Mal nahm ich einen Helikopter, dann passierte es wieder, und mein Heli stürzte (mit dem armen Roman an Bord) ab, aber nach fünf Salti war alles wieder normal und ich landete auf einen Bobcat. (Man kann sich ja denken, wie der Bobcat danach aussah), auch der Bobcat-Fahrer brannte und zündete seinen unglücklichen Wagen gleich mit an. Bevor er explodierte sammelten sich über 20 Autos um den Schauplatz. Folgerichtig gab es eine Kettenreaktion und es braucht nicht allzu viel Vorstellungkraft, wie das Feuerwerk aussah. Und einen 4-Sterne Fahndungslevel hatte ich gratis dazu. Das Blöde: Der gute, unschuldige Roman war mittendrin und starb. . ." Fragt sich, um wen man da mehr trauert? Den armen Cousin Roman - oder doch lieber das geliebte Automobil, so es sich denn unter dem Stapel Brennholz befand, den Sebinator gezündet hatte. Passend dazu ist mein eigener Cousin ebenfalls Alfisti, was die Entscheidung nur unwesentlich einfacher machen dürfte. Doch ehe ich jetzt wieder unter Bergen böser Briefe begraben werde, sei gesagt: Ja, bitteschön, das ist GTA. Alfa-Fans lieben die kleinen Macken ihres Autos, GTA-Fans gehen mit Begeisterung daran, alles zu schrotten, was gerade im Weg herumsteht und geben auf Ästhetik etwa so viel wie ein Eisbär im Solarium. Und das ist auch gut so. Denn so kann man sich lustvoll an dem Exoten mit den roten Ledersitzen, dem Sportfahrwerk und dem unwiderstehlichen Doppelzünder unter der Haube erfreuen, während GTAGTA daran ging, die größte Orgie aus Blechschäden und Feuerbällen zu produzieren, die sich das geplagte Zockerhirn vorstellen mag. "Eine andere Geschichte ereignete sich vor etwas mehr als einem Monat. Es geschah an der so berühmt- berüchtigten westlichen Tunneleinfahrt der Autobahn, die unter dem Los Santos International Airport durchführt und die bei der Polizei von San Andreas für so viel Arbeit sorgt, dass sie dort eine eigene Abteilung haben dürften, um die ganzen Unfälle aufzunehmen, die hier passieren. Jedenfalls fuhr ich recht gemütlich auf die Einfahrt zu, als ein halbverrückter Emperor- Fahrer (ich hasse sowohl das Auto, als auch alle Bewohner von San Andreas, die es fahren) mit voller Wucht in das Heck meines Lowriders prallte. Er muss mich wohl irgendwie so getroffen haben, dass mein Savannah abrupt eine Linkskurve begann und über die Leitplanke auf die gegenüberliegende Fahrbahn geriet. Leider kam dort zufällig ein dicker LKW angefahren, der meinen Savannah frontal rammte und daraufhin zum Stehen kam. Da aber die Bewohner von San Andreas bekanntermaßen einfach nur dumm und rücksichtslos sind, machte sich keiner der herannahenden Fahrzeugführer die Mühe, auch nur ans Bremsen zu denken. Ich bezweifele, dass sie überhaupt wissen, was das ist. So kam es also, dass am Tunnelanfang weit mehr als zwanzig Autos in die Unfallstelle hineinrasten. Nachdem noch einmal etliche Autofahrer ihre Versicherungen um tausende Dollar erleichtert hatten und der ganze Unfall sich über geschätzte hundert in-Game- Meter hinzog, war mein Savannah hoffnungslos eingekeilt und arg ramponiert zwischen schweren LKW, gestürzten Polizeimotorrädern und Mittelklassewagen. Wie ich da wieder rausgekommen bin? Gar nicht! ich bin irgendwann ausgestiegen und hab` angefangen, Granaten rumzuschmeißen. Das letzte was ich sah, war eine wirklich bezaubernde, gigantische Explosion." Schütteln möchte man sich, beim Gedanken an das schöne Auto, erst Recht, wenn der leidgeprüfte Fahrer zu denjenigen Fantasten gehört, die sogar in GTA noch als verkappte Alfisti auftreten. Natürlich zähle ich mich selbst dazu, nicht von ungefähr wird jeder, der sich an meinem bildschönen, babyblauen Tornado mit der weißen Innenausstattung und dem Doppel-Endrohr vergreift, sofort massakriert. Schade nur, dass es den schwarzen Alfa, der es mir so angetan hat, in GTA (noch) nicht gibt. Aber das ist schon wieder eine andere Geschichte, denn für heute verbleibe ich In diesem Sinne und bis zum nächsten Mal Euer Peter alias OneSolo Kategorie:Blog-Beiträge